RWBY: OverClock
by Matamer
Summary: Carnite: A Mother and Fatherless girl who has little to no self confidence because of childhood bullying will find out she has more potential than she thinks, thanks to the first friend she made during her first day at Signal. Will she be able to take the new school life with her first friends ever? Or will a power hungry villain stand in her way and take everything she loves?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Carnite

RWBY OverClock

Chapter 1

I havent always been the most popular girl in the school. My raged clothes and old clothes told everyone that I wasnt up to date with everything. In other words I was poor. My parents died before I even got the chance to keep any memories of them. I live with my uncle. "Never let anyone bring you down to their level", he would always say. I sometimes dont believe him, but hes the wise one, he should know what hes talking about.

*scene begins with an old cottage in the woods*

?: Oh no im going to be late for the ceremony!

*A young girl of 14 rushes to get ready for school*

?: Carnite!

Carnite: Yeah?

?: dont forget your (insert cool weapon name here)

Carnite: Thanks!

*Carnite grabs her wapon*

Carnite: gotta go!

?: Ill see you later kido, and Carnite.

*The girl looks to the wise man*

?: Be careful ok, and if things get out of hand. Just walk away. Can you please do that?

*The girl nods and leaves*

Carnite: See you later!

*The girl runs out of the small cottage with the camera coming down to her and then behind to show what direction she is going to*

*Title of the schow RWBY OverClock* appears

Carnite frantically running repeating: gonna be late, gonna be late.

*Camera shows the school entirely*

*Carnite enters the gate into the school courtyard*

*Carnite Checking her half broken watch*

Carnite: I just might make it.

*Doors open to the auditorium to where everyone is listening to the opening ceremony*

Carnite: Did I make it in time?

*The camera shows the audience and the professor ending his speach with everyone applauding*

*Carnite sighs and looks sad*

Carnite: Guess not

*Everyone begins to leave and we see Carnite panic*

Carnite: Ah! what is happening what should I do? What should I do?

*Carnite continues to panic and starts running to where people are heading*

Carnite: Scuse me! Can anyone tell me whats happening?

*The students ignore her, mostly because of her raged appearance*

Carnite: Wait! ohhh

*Carnite looks even more depressed*

Carnite: I knew that It wouldnt be any different

?: Hey

*A voice rang out, Carnite looks to the direction*

?: Judging by your face you are as lost as I am.

*The camera shows a tall male scratching his head*

Carnite: Would you happen to have known what the professor said

?: Yeah. Why? Werent you here for the opening?

Carnite: No, I overslept and missed the whole thing

?: Well we cant all be perfect can we?

*The teen laughs obviously to try to cheer up Carnite*

?: Follow me. Were all going to the courtyard.

Carnite: Ok lets go!

*The teen nods, and they both start walking*

?: You wouldnt happen to know where the courtyard is, do you?

*Carnite breathes and a flashback is hown of her going into the school gates a scratchy tv noise and visual and then the auditorium*

Carnite: No

*Carnite pouts*

*The teen laughs and then it drifts off to a sigh*

?: I can tell this is going to be one heck of a school year

Carnite: You can say that again

*We hear a throat clear*

?: Shouldnt you two be in the courtyard for your assignment?

*The camera shows both Carnite and the young man and to the left is a blacked out person, who is assumed to be the teacher*

Carnite: Im sorry miss, we were just headed there and we got lost and..

Teacher interupting: no excuses, we dont accept slackers. *Sighs* But i understand that its the first year and its easy to get lost in such a big school

*The camera shows the teacher pointing to the right*

Teacher: Head down that way to end of the hall and make a left, and there youll see the outside courtyard, you cant miss it. Hurry up.

Carnite and ?: Yes thank you miss, sorry

*They both bow and dash off the the direction in which the teacher told them*

*Both of them are running to the courtyard*

Carnite: I never caught your name

*The teen smiles*

?:The names Quint. Quint Mamori

Carnite: Quint, what an interesting name

Quint: My father named me after his great-grandfather

Carnite: You arent repulsed my my appearance

Quint: Like my grand-father always taught me.

*Carnite continues to listen*

Quint: The most ragged of people, are always the most kind in heart.

Carnite: Thank you, no one has ever treated my as nicely as you other than my uncle

*The two of them reach the outside courtyard where everyone is in a giant group waiting for instructions*

Quint: I said it once and I'll say it again. This is going to be one heck of a school year.

*The two of them enter the auddience, while the camera rises to the sky showing the stars above and a bright light shines*

TITLE


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day, A New Friend

RWBY OverClock

Chapter 2

Instuctor: Good evening Class

*The young aged, roughfly around 30's late 20's aged man tilts down his hat*

Instructor: Some of you may have heard of me from various research, or perfhaps you have seen my work in action.

*The camera shows the audience with Quint and Carnite in the background*

Instructor: My name is Prof. Nicholas Alenstern. I will be in charge of your Signal battle simulation test today, as well as teaching you everything there is to know about combat.

*Quint leans in to the right and whispers*

Quint: Have any idea what hes talking about for this Battle Simulation?

Carnite: Not a clue

Nicholas: I will also be assisted by the lovely Miss. Veronica pynoty. She will assist me with various subjecsts and even keep an eye out for any student who has potential to become a Huntsmen or Huntress.

Veronica P: Each of you will be dropped off in the forest located 30 kilometeters from here via airship. There you will be formed into teams depending on who you see first. Thats right students, the first you come into eye contact will be one of three teamates you will be assigned to.

*A large holograpic screen apears above them while she explains the regulations of the simulation*

Veronica P: This will test your agility, Strength, Intelligence, and most importantly, all 5 of your senses.

Nicholas A: Be prepaired for anything. There will be Grimm that will attempt to slash off your head, crush you with thier razer sharp teeth, and they will stop at nothing till your all-

Veronica P: Nicholas!

*Veronica gives Nicholas a stern face and walks up to him and points at him*

Veronica P: I think they know the dangers that will be lerking out there in the world, and you dont need to be tormenting them with your.. unnecessary imaginations.

Nicholas A: Sorry V. You know how much I get into all the dangers and the heroics and the excitements and all.

*Veronica blushes when he said V intead of her full first name*

Veronica P: And how many times have I told you not to call me V!

*Camera shows the nerous Nicholas*

Nicholas A: About a hundred times *He says sulking*

*Quint leans in again to Carnite and whispers while Nicholas and Veronica continue to talk to each other completely ignoring the students, like they arent even there*

Quint: Looks like we have our first couple teacher at Beacon *He says snickering*

*Camera goes back to the "couple". They can hear the laughs that the students are making, them knowing that the two teachers might have a thing for eachother*

?: Whats all the commotion over here?

*A voice is heard over everyone else. We see a nice gentlemen around the age of 50's or 60's with a cane come forth to where everyone is at*

Both Nicholas and Veronica: Mr. Chariman Sebastian!

*The two of them bow and immediently become quiet*

*The chairman looks at all the students in the courtyard*

Chairman Seb: Looks like we have load os potential this year, wouldnt you agree Nicholas?

Nicholas A: *Stuttering* uh, um yes sir lots of potential.

Chairman Seb: Hello students of the future of Signal! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sebastian. I am the chairman a.k.a the princible of this school. I will be the one to assign you all missions and tests for you al to participate in and complete. You know, this reminds me of when I was a young chap like all of you, roughly around the age of 15, when I slayed my first Grimm. It was a dark night and-

*There is a ringing noise thats coing from the chairman*

Chairman Seb: Excuse me for a moment.

*The chairman gets his scroll and turns around and talks*

Chariman Seb: Yes, Chairman Sebastian speaking... Yes... Uh-uh... How peculiar... Well then I'll be on my way... Im sorry class, but it seems that I much take care of some business elseware. You all take care now."

*The chairman waves and leaves*

Nicholas A: Ahem *clearing his throat*, this test will begin in three days. This will give you plenty of time to practice, become mentally prepared, and improve your skills and weapons.

Veronica P: With that, you are all dismissed *Veronica claps her hands*

*Veronica claps her hands indicating that the students are free to go*

Quint: Well, shall we get going?

*He gestures towards the direction in which everyone is heading towards*

*Carnite nods her head*

*Both of them walk with the rest of the crowd*

*The scene changes to what is now the food court, everyone is getting thier meals and sitting down at the various tables set in the room*

Quint: Not much to chose from, but hey, it still looks good, lets dig in

*Quint goes to take a bite, but his gaze goes over to Carnite whos just sadly looking at the food in front of her*

Qunit: Hey... *He pauses for a moment* whats wrong?

*Carnite takes a breath*

Carnite: Its just... my family... we're.. not the highly profited group out there... getting this... its like im dreaming right now... im just thankful that I get to even eat this right now.

*Quint looks at her with sadened eyes*

Quint: Wow... I never would have known that you were in that kind of situation with money like that

Carnite: I would have thought you could have told by how I dress.

Quint: My father was one of those who taught *He lowers his voice to act as his father*, never judge a person by how he or she looks. *Normal* you know?

*Carnite smiles*

Carnite: Thanks, that means a lot.

*The two of them start eating*

*The camera shows rebel kind of girl angry at the two of them and watches closely*

Quint: If your done would you like me to take it up for you?

*He offers his hand for her tray. She nods in acceptance*

*We see him walk off to empty the trays*

?: I didnt know such a moneyless child like yourself could make any friends, let alone afford to go to a school like signal

*Carnite looks up to where the voice came from*

*The camera shows a mean faced girl standing next to Carnite"

*Scene change*

*A hooded person stands on the phone talking*

?: mhm... yes... Right sir... I will begin making contact with the target momentarily... I will report back tomorrow

*The phone clicks off*

*The camera shows a hooded boy turn around, put a picture in his pocket and look at Carnite*

End Episode 2


	3. RWBY: OverClock Carnite Trailer 1

RWBY: OverClock Carnite Trailer #1

I am tampering with my bracelet outside. The sparks from the laser flutter every now and then, hitting the snowy ground with a sizzle. Snow flakes dance all around me while I sit down. When I glance up from my work, there are big werewolf looking creatures up ahead, walking towards this way. Those are what we call Grimm, huge terrifying monsters that ate lured by any kind of despair, or darkness in the air. One of them howls, like giving a signal to the rest to charge in for their dinner. They all rush toward me in their pack. When one of the closest Grimm is to me, it strikes with its sharp raster claws. It's a good thing I roll out of the way, dodging the attack completely. There is another Grimm In the place to where I rolled. I think of blocking with my arms, but something was there to kick the Grimm away, causing it to fly back a bit roaring in pain. The others watch their fallen "brother" hit the ground in a thud.

Looking up, I see a male figure, tall, slender, and filled with what seemed like endless energy seeping out of his aura. It was my partner. He smiles and points with his head to where the other Grimm are still at. I nod in response. The laser pen in which I was using to do repairs and updates to my bracelet get sucked back into it and then the bracelet transforms into a sword. My partner activates his bracelet and his also transforms, but his transforms into a large caliber pistol. We look at each other, then we start running. The Grimm closest to my partner gets shot in the chest area. A bit of blood splatters from the impact. He slides under the Grimm while I jump, spin, and strike from above, ending its sinful life.

When my partner is completely passed the monster, he catches my feet with his hands to launch me in the air. While in air, I throw my sword to the unlucky Grimm just a few yards under and ahead of me. The blade carves its way through the creature and sticks out at the end, with the stealth on the outside. When I lose altitude, I quickly grab my sword, swiftly slicing it through, cutting the Grimm in half. Still in momentum, I slash up to the next unlucky one to come in my way. My partner jumps from behind it and delivers a few successful critical shots while upside down. He lands near me. We are back to back, ready to defend our ground what is rightfully ours. We activate a switch on our sword and gun, that "splits" the two of them into identical dual weapons. Grimm are rushing at all sides, clearly angry at us from killing some of their own kind. My partner uses the force from both blasts of the pistol to propel himself upward and follow through with a backflip, kicking the Grimm out of the way. It falls back and knocks over two other Grimm from behind. I slice and dodge Grimm that are coming left and right. Both, my partner and I team up and help each other out killing these monsters. It seems like its been forever with the amount of these creatures were slicing up and completely annihilating with our weaponry.

Suddenly, there is a large thud. Looking to where the sound came from, we see nothing like we have ever seen. A huge, maybe 20' plus tall Grimm, obviously different from the other Grimm we have encountered in our lives. It sends out a ear piercing roar, clearly sending us a signal saying "this is far enough!". My partner starts sending out massive barrages of bullets. Compared to the large size of that thing, the bullets are like an ant to a skyscraper. It doesn't faze it in the least. It gets close enough to us in a matter of seconds. It's a lot faster than it looks! We jump back as the humongous creature swings and swings at us, each with intent of slicing its thick claws through our flesh. When I get an opening I attack one of its arms. But it has no effect either. My partner rushes from behind, but unfortunately the beast must had sensed him and swing around hit me, and turned and threw me to my partner, sending us flying. We hit the ground with hard slams, injuring us badly, but not enough for us to quit. Slowly, we both rose up, clearly in pain, but still have strength to end this fight. My partner gives me one of his guns. Using that, i combine my sword and his gun to make a double weapon. The monster rushed toward us, content on having us as his meal.

The gun/sword retracts to the side, allowing me to throw it like a boomerang. With a huge swing, I chuck it at the Grimm rushing toward us. With its huge hand, it slaps it away like an annoying mosquito. It continues to charge at us at full speed. I push a button on my finger. The weapon I just threw, shoots a bullet, sending it flying back to us. The Grimm jumps and raises its left arm at us, with it's teeth wide open to crush our heads. Just then the weapon made its way through the arm, cutting it clean off of the Grimm, allowing us to, for now, be safe from its killer claws. The giant crashes down on the snowy field and rolls over. It surprisingly doesn't seemed to be bothered by the fatal injury. It's eyes flare at us, the pupils seem like a microscopic dot because off the intense redness the eye was creating. It had a little trouble getting up, only having one arm being the main problem. I give my partner my sword so that his weapon and mine could combine as well. His comb. weapon charges up and sends him soaring towards the Grimm. The creature attempts a swing, but he, at the last second, he shot the ground, spiraling up past the Grimm's diagonal attack, missing death once again, maybe even too close for comfort. But the Grimm is still charging towards me, like my partners dodging act didn't even happen. There was one smaller Grimm that slipped our eyes that was rushing with the monster Grimm. The giant one picked up the smaller one and took a huge bite out of it, leaving only its lower body. We have never seen a Grimm act like that before, it was unreal. The giant actually then grew its missing arm back!

The both of us were shocked. My partner propelled himself back to help me In a rush. The Grimm continued to charge at me while my parter comes to my aid. He lands on its back and stabs the Grimm. It stops In it's tracks, struggling to get whatever's behind him off him. The giant grabs my partner and throws him off his back. It glares back at me, ready to continue his battle with me. The beast and I charge at each other. I jump and slash down, but it blocks my attack with its huge arms, taking no damage to itself. It starts to punch and slash, and with quick efforts I dodge and evade it from coming into contact with me. One slams down and I backflip out of the way and jump on to it. The monster swing it's arm up, sending me way high up in the air. The full moon glows brightly behind me. The Grimm looks up and roars at me. As gravity does its job, I start to fall back down. I wrap my arm behind my back and shoot continuously, making me spin with increasing speed. The earth becomes closer and closer with each passing millisecond. I scream and cut through the one arm, sending it flying off. Using the other arm it reaches for me, but I fall back and shoot to allow me to slide underneath it.

I shoot a few more rounds into the beast, actually doing some bullet damage. When I'm behind it, I jump to grab the weapon that my partner left in it's back. The monster starts to flail, trying to get me off. I hold on tight, like my life depended on it. I swing my entire body up and around, still holding on, and land face to face with it. The giant roars in my face like it knew what I was planning on doing. With all of my strength, I pull the two comb. weapons and manage to cut through it's chest, separating it from the lower half, end my stance with the weapons crossing my arms. The beast's parts fall down, ending its life of violence and bloodlust. My partner stands far from the now dead body of the Grimm. I run toward him, but a huge cloud of thick snow appear all around the both of us, causing the view to be impossible to see past. When I run into it, my partner starts to turn into a silhouette and slowly disappears. Once out of it, the cloud evaporates, allowing everything to be seen again. My partner is gone and all that's left is me, the big bright moon, this snowy wooded field, and two mechanical brackets that are on both of my hands. Gently holding both of them in the palms of my hand, I smile.

End of trailer #1


	4. Chapter 3: Problems On The First Day

RWBY OverClock

Chapter 3

*Location is unknown to viewers. There are monitors both bug and small in a huge room*

?: I have a new mission for you

?(2): What may be my mission

?: I shall send you futher details in due time but for now...

*The camera shows a mini holographic screen pop-up in front of the hooded person*

?: This will be your top priority. For now, aquire as much intel on this student as possible and report anything... interesting

?(2): Yes sir

*The camera shows the hooded person walk away, then shows the chair and a screen pops up in front of it showing a picture of Carnite*

*Intro Sequence*

-The Cafeteria-

?: I didnt know that poor girls like you could even afford to make friends

*The words from the rude female clearly takes an affect on Carnite*

Carnite: Go away Solilo, I didnt ask for you to bully me today

Solilo: I'm not bullying you Carnite. Im just having fun with ya, you know?

*Solilo wraps her one arm around Carnite's neck while she says that*

Carnite: *Throwing her arm to shove away Solilo and stands up* It's not going to be like all the other years where you get to bully me.

Solilo: *questionably* Oh? We'll see about that

*The girl walks away snickering*

Quint: *Coming back* Was that a friend of yours?

Carnite: More like a bully than a friend *saddened*

Quint: Well shes gone and im here, so theres no need to feel bad *He says smiling*

Carnite: *Trying to cheer up* Yeah your right. Who wants to hang out with someone whos only out to hurt you?

Quint: Just remember Canite-

*She looks at Quint*

Quint: *Continuing* Dont let anyone bring you down to your level. Even when your at the lowest point in your life. Just keep looking up towards the stars in the sky. The universe is the peoples ultimate goal. To explore and learn. They will face challenges that seem impossible. Thats when you have to truley know that there will always be a path to carve your way and to break physical limits and become a new warrior for others to inspire.

Carnite: Wow. I never knew that there could be words of encouragemnet like that

Quint: Are you judging my insiration speech?

Carnite: *giggling* No, what im saying is that I thank you for encouraging me to be strong.

*Carnite pauses*

Carnite: Im not really confident in myself, I always need help from other people to protect me. But since I didnt have any friends. I was forced to take their bullying and wait until they left or until I couldnt take It and run away.

*The camera goes to the hooded person behind a pillar obersving them, writing down notes*

Quint: *Afar* Tell you what. Whenever you need help fighting or when there is a problem you absolutely feel you cant get through. *Pounds his fist on his chest* just say the word and im there.

Carnite: Wow, thank you. That means a lot

*There is an intense loud skreech*

Carnite: AHHHH! What is that?!

Quint: I dont know!

*The students cover thier ears*

Nicholas: IS THIS THING ON?

Veronica:*Interupting* Dont yell into the microphone!

Nicholas: Calm down V

Veronica: DONT CALL ME V!

*The two of them yelling caused the speakers to shreich even more*

Veronica: Excuse the inturuption students. At this time we are opening registrations for the anual tournament for students participating in every school all across remnent. Fourms are in the main office for those interested.

Nicholas: *inturupting* But we do advise you wait until after your teams are created after the simulation! And to also visit the weapon and armory shop when free!

*The intercom turns off*

*Everyone in the cafeteria is silent*

*Quint and Carnite are silent for a moment*

Quint: We have some strange teachers here huh?

Carnite: Your telling me

Qunit: Want to check out the shop and see if they have anything you need?

Carnite: I dont think I could afford anything

Quint: Oh yeah thats right. *Puts his fist in his hand* I'll treat ya!

*She looks at him with shock*

Carnite: No I could never make you do that, just imagine all the money you will be spending for me, I couldnt live with my self

*She says that with waving hands exdended out with her eyes closed*

Quint: *Smiling* No I insist, let it be my thanks for becoming friends with you. Also since your poor I think you'll have a tough time finding something that will suit you

*Carnite looks at him angryly*

Carnite: You dont have to say it like that

Quint: *Nervously laughing* I was just joking about the poor part

*They start walking out of the cafeteria*

*Behind them the man in the hood stalks behind, surprisingly though not making a scene for himself*

*Carntie and Quint exit the cafeteria to the outside courtyard with the hooded man still behind*

*Quint feels a presence behind him and turns his eye before his head to see what it is that he sensed*

Carnite: *Looking at Quint, noticing somethings off with him* Something wrong?

Qunit: *Looking behind him to where the perp was, but to him theres nothing there*... Its nothing. Must have been my imagination

*They conitue walking, the man who was following hid on top of a post*

?: I must be careful not to compromise the mission. Its clear he has more sense than I had thought

*The perp looks down to jump but sees a stray cat rubbing against the post*

?:... No, I must not get distracted. Focus on the mission

*The man jumps down and rushes past the cat not giving it another thought*

?: *Still stalking Carnite and Quint* Just what does he want to know about these two students?

END Of Chapter 3


End file.
